The Ebony Warrior and the Imp of Casterly Rock
by Angry lil' elf
Summary: As Tyrion sits in his cell awaiting his trial by combat, a warrior clad in black armour approaches him and becomes the Imp's champion. One-shot. Rated T for violence and some swearing.
1. Chapter 1

The Ebony Warrior and the Imp of Casterly Rock.

A Game of Thrones/Elder Scrolls oneshot.

…

Tyrion sat in his dark and dismal cell, contemplating the fickle nature of humanity. The infamous Imp of Casterly Rock also contemplated his rash decision in calling for a trial by combat; he knew that his father Tywin would forbid Jaime from fighting and not that Jaime could with only one hand and Bronn had been bought to not fight for his employer with gold.

Tyrion already knew who would be fighting for his father and sister; Gregor Clegane the Mountain That Rides. A monster in human form, none would dare face the Mountain in single combat. Tyrion almost wanted to weep at the harshness of his fate.

Then the door to Tyrion's cell swung open and for half a moment, Tyrion thought that his sister had sent a catspaw to kill him in his cell. But stepping inside was a knight, clad head to toe in black armour that wasn't painted but the metal itself was dark as a midnight sky. The make of the armour didn't seem to match anything made in Westeros, nor did it resemble anything from Essos.

Tyrion stared at the ebony clad knight before asking, "Who… who are you?" he asked.

The ebony clad knight simply responded, "Are you Tyrion Lannister?" he asked. His voice was deep and calm that made Tyrion feel slightly at ease.

"I am," replied Tyrion. "Who are you? Someone my dear sweet sister sent?" he asked sarcastically.

"I am no-one important," replied the knight casually. "But, answer me this: did you kill your nephew?" he asked.

Tyrion wanted to bite out a rude comment, but he sighed; being rude wasn't going to help his case, so he said, "No, I did not. I wish I had killed my nephew, but I did not. That is the truth, I swear it by the Seven," he said sincerely.

"And you demanded a trial by combat," the knight said rather than asked.

"I did, but my father has called for the Mountain to be his champion, and none would dare face him in battle," said Tyrion.

"I will fight for you, Lord Tyrion."

Tyrion looked up at the knight. He stared at the black knight before saying, "I believe I've finally gone mad," Tyrion japed. "Did I hear you correctly that you said you would fight for me?" he asked with a chuckle.

"You did," the black knight replied formally.

Tyrion chuckled a bit before faltering as he realised the knight was serious. "Gods, you're serious," the dwarf murmured in disbelief.

"I take everything I do seriously," said the knight as he turned on his heel and left the cell, passing an approaching Oberyn Martell who had bee coming to offer to be Tyrion's champion. Oberyn had asked the Imp who was the ebony clad knight that had just passed by him and Tyrion told him that the knight was his champion. Oberyn was both astonished and disappointed but grudgingly accepted it.

…

On Visenya's Hill, the highborn and smallfolk gathered to watch the Trial by Combat that would either prove the Imp's innocence, or his guilt. Tyrion sat on a simple wooden stool, shackles around his hands and Jaime standing beside him, offering him some comfort. Tywin and Cersei sat together under a pavilion, ready to see the trial take place.

Then stomping into the courtyard was Gregor Clegane the Mountain That Rides, clad head to toe in ugly iron grey armour and holding his favoured greatsword in one hand. Oberyn Martell and his paramour, Ellaria Sand, watched the Mountain stride in.

"You were going to fight that?" Ellaria asked Oberyn who shook his head and said, "I was going to kill that!" he spat. "but it seems someone else will, or die trying," he added.

Then walking casually into the arena was the dark clad knight, with a diamond shaped black shield and a black curved sword on his hip. Already the highborn and the smallfolk were whispering who this knight was. Tywin heard the whisperings and dismissed it from his mind, let the sheep have their rumours.

Tyrion had a moment to speak to his champion. "Are you sure you want to go through with this?" the dwarf asked the knight who nodded his head only once. Tyrion sighed before saying, "The Gods be with you then," he said in defeat.

The black knight then stepped into the arena and Jaime spoke to his brother, "Who is that knight?" the Kingslayer asked his younger brother.

"I don't know," Tyrion said truthfully. "He just showed up in my cell and offered to become my champion. I just hope that I haven't made a foolish choice," he added nervously.

Then Pycelle began the platitudes and droned on, before a sharp look from Tywin made Pycelle looked at Tyrion and asked, "Tyrion Lannister, you have one last chance to confess. Do you confess to killing your nephew, King Joffrey?" the old sunken grey cunt asked.

"My champion shall prove my innocence!" Tyrion announced.

"Then let this Trial by Combat begin!"

Gregor then turned to his opponent and hefted his sword easily. The ebony clad knight simply drew his sword, and everyone marvelled at the black curved blade that almost seemed to glow an ominous red colour as if in anticipation of drinking blood.

The black knight looked at Gregor and asked, "So, you are the Mountain?" he asked casually. Gregor simply roared and swung his sword downwards in an attempt to cleave the knight in half. The knight raised his black shield and with a loud clang, the greatsword collided with the black knight's shield in a shower of sparks. But the knight's shield did not fall and the knight himself stood upright as if unfazed by the attack. Everyone stared dumbfounded; strikes from the Mountain would have crushed men by the sheer force alone.

The black knight then swung his black blade and sliced clean through the Mountain's helm earning a pained howl of rage. The knight then slammed his shield into Gregor's face, nearly crushing the barrel helmet before swinging his sword raking the blade across the Mountain's chest, the black blade slicing cleanly the thick armour the Mountain wore into battle. Blood splashed onto the ground and the smallfolk were cheering; it almost seemed as if this were a fairy tale of a brave mystery knight fighting a monster which it almost was in this case.

Gregor roared in rage and swung out his free hand and the black knight rapidly stepped back, the Mountain's fist barely brushing his chest. Gregor then tore off his crushed helm revealing his gruff features, snarling face and bloodshot eyes. There was a shall cut on the left cheek of Gregor who stalked towards the black knight who stood impassively as if waiting. Then with a burst of speed, Gregor charged forward with a roar and swung his greatsword in an arc. But the strike was stopped cold by the knight's shield. Gregor howled in anger and tried to grab the knight with his free hand but got a boot to the chest for his troubles. The kick sent Gregor stumbling back and a confused angry expression was on Gregor's face.

Gregor glowered at the black knight hatefully and the black knight just stood there, like a statue, unmoving and calm. Gregor then circled the knight and knight made no move to follow his opponent's movements. Gregor grinned as he circled around to the knight's back and with a roar, he charged again, his greatsword raised high in the air. But the black knight spun around faster than anyone could follow and sliced Gregor's sword clean in half. The upper half of Gregor's sword fell to the ground with a loud clang that rang out in the courtyard. Gregor stared at his destroyed weapon before growling in anger and he attempted to tackle the knight to the ground. But the knight stood firm and Gregor almost bounced off the man.

Gregor then grabbed the knight's neck and roared in defiance as he attempted to strangle his opponent. The knight simply dropped his sword and shield and with barely any effort he pried Gregor's hands off his neck before headbutting him in the face. A loud crunch and a spray of blood and the Mountain stumbled back clutching a broken and bloodied nose, growling in rage. The black knight jabbed out a gauntleted fist into the Mountain's stomach, driving the wind from the giant, making him double over in pain. The knight then swung his other fist into the Mountain's face and sent the man flying up into the air, before falling back down to the ground and the ground shook as the Mountain hit the ground with an earthshaking thud.

The Black Knight then spoke, "Disappointing," he said and he even sounded disappointed. "Your reputation exceeds your abilities," he declared. Everyone stared at the black knight dumbfounded; there was someone who found the Mountain's fighting abilities lacking? It beggared belief itself.

The black knight then picked up his black sword and walked over to the Mountain and placed an ebony clad boot to the man's chest, pressing down ever so slightly, but the Mountain groaned in pain.

Then without any fanfare or even a monologue, the black knight stabbed his sword into Gregor's throat. A spray of blood and a choking gurgle from the Mountain was heard that signalled the end of the fight.

The smallfolk erupted into raucous cheers and wild applause. The black knight then severed Gregor's head which earned some queasy looks from onlookers. The black knight then tossed Gregor's severed head at Tywin's feet before turning and walking over to stand beside Tyrion. Tyrion had near fainted with relief and Jaime looked astonished and relieved that his brother would not be facing the executioner's block or be sent to the Wall.

Pycelle then stammered out that Tyrion was free to go and Cersei had a look of scarcely contained fury and Tywin had a stern expression on his face, but his hands shook with suppressed rage. Oberyn had a pleased expression on his face; he didn't hear Gregor confess to the deaths of Elia and her children, but this was satisfying enough. Tyrion was then freed of his shackles and the black knight then turned to leave.

"Wait!"

The black knight looked at the Imp. "I have questions!" the dwarf exclaimed.

"I will answer one. Your choice," replied the knight.

Tyrion thought about what question he wanted to ask before saying, "Why did you fight for me?" he asked.

The knight seemed to consider the question before saying, "Let's just say I have a soft spot for cripples, bastards and broken things," he said before turning and walking off into the crowd and seemingly melted into thin air.

…

_**END.**_

**A/N: There, just a little one shot I thought I could write and while this isn't the Dragonborn fighting for Tyrion Lannister, I thought the Ebony Warrior would do in this little one-shot as his pretty powerful and he'd be more than a match for the likes of Gregor Clegane.**

**This is just a little one shot I thought I'd write and it's not too immersive as I think some of you will say, but it's just a little one shot I thought I'd write to at least try my hand at writing a Game of Thrones/Elder Scrolls crossover, just to test the waters. If this is well received, it may just encourage me to write a full Game of Thrones/Elder Scrolls crossover.**

**So, other than that, let me know what you think of it, reviews do encourage me to write more and lots of reviews provide plenty of encouragement.**

**Anyways, let me know what you think and I hope to see you all soon.**

**Angry lil' elf.**


	2. New Story announcement

**Elder Scrolls/Game of Thrones story announcement**

**A/N: Hi everybody! Just wanted to take this moment of your time to inform or let you know that since the response for my Game of Thrones/Elder Scrolls one-shot, The Ebony Warrior and the Imp of Casterly Rock, was well received by those of you have read it and added it to your follows and ****favourite**** lists, I've decided to try writing a full-fledged Game of Thrones/Elder Scrolls crossover.**

**Taking some inspiration from my Witcher/Game of Thrones crossover, the story will be using Aegon VI Targaryen/Martell and his older sister Rhaenys II Targaryen/Martell and it will follow their adventures in the land of Skyrim. Still deciding if I should make Aegon and Rhaenys Dragonborn/Dovahkiin or if I should make the Dragonborn a separate**** character so it would be a team of Aegon, Rhaenys and Dragonborn and their adventures in Skyrim or if I should make them all Dragonborn. I'm still debating it.**

**In any case, I've set up a romance poll on my profile of which girl Aegon VI could end up with and I may set up a romance poll for Rhaenys once the poll results for Aegon are high enough.**

**And because I'm bat-shit insane, the story will also crossover with Fallout so the romance poll will include Fallout girls. Seems crazy I know, but I did say I'm bat-shit insane :-P.**

**So, that's pretty much it from me, so leave a review on this note if you want to see Aegon or Rhaenys as the Dragonborn or make the Dragonborn a separate character, or if Aegon and Rhaenys should both be Dragonborn. And have a vote on the romance poll on who you want Aegon to be with if you so wish and hopefully sometime in the near (hopefully) future, I'll have the first official chapter published ^_^.**

**Be kind to one another,**

**Angry lil' elf.**


End file.
